Cyano Conablum
"You know. Doing that's probably not the smartest thing to do. Just thought you might want to know." -Cyano Conablum Cyano Conablum '''was a human who was born sometime around '''950. She did not begin to make herself known on the public scene until around 970. '''She managed to remain mostly out of the public eye, despite her immense knowledge in a variety of subjects, and rumors that she may have been involved with a rather hidden group Appearance Cyano stood at an average height and had a rather average build. Overall, were it not for her rather striking color scheme, she would have looked incredibly normal. However, what made her stand out was an overwhelming amount of blue coloration. She had blue hair, and blue eyes. Though, it's believed her eyes weren't naturally blue. But were instead the product of an early incident involving time magic. It worked out however. Early in life, she wore a blue jacket with a blue skirt and brown shirt. But it was later on, towards the end that she started wearing her more memorable Blue long jacket and blue dress. Thus completing the blue ensemble. Abilities Cyano was a master of her magics, and talented Melee fighter. However her true strength sat within her knowledge. '''Illusion: Cyano was a master illusionist. Perhaps not the strongest of her generation, she definitely held one of the highest levels of control over her magic. Being capable of inflicting horrific nightmares on downed foes, thousands of times within seconds. Those of weaker minds found it hard to overcome the powerful illusions she could conjure up. Though, she also went in the opposite as well. Finding a way to repurpose her illusion magic into a pseudo healing magic. Using it's ability, and the weakened state of mind of those under horrific injuries to provide a sort of comfort, which while not truly healing them, would at least provide some peace of mind before they died. Hellstorm: '''Perhaps the magic Cyano is most known for. While she was able to use it quite effectively in battle, Cyano most often used this magic outside of battle to increase her travel speed, on top of using it to reach normally inaccessible places. It is also notable, that despite having such a high control over the occultic magics, that she could use it to corrupt her lightning magic. She never truly fell to Occult madness, and was freely allowed to use the magic in Danarium, during a time when the use of such magics was frowned upon '''Rune Writing: '''Rune Writing was a skill Cyano spent her entire life working on, all towards one goal, which only a very few know. While hse never used her rune writing to gain fame, her skill in it was nearly unmatched. Having even gone so far as to develop a hybrid method of rune writing utillizing both the power of classical rune writing, and the flexibility of Ink Rune writing. Sadly, the rune that this hybrid method was developed for was never finished. However it still remains one of the most efficient, if not most unknown rune writing method. History '''Cyano was mostly mysterious throughout her life. No one ever truly found out what her motivation and goals were. Though some believe that she firmly stood for preserving the republic, others still believe she was simply in it for her own gain. The truth still remains shrouded. Cyano first surfaced in Danarium around the year 980. She had just turned twenty, and during those first few months would best be described as a petty thug. Having once been seen threatening to gut a small 4 year old child. This quickly changed however, starting with a meeting with Rynoa Warsong. Overall, the meeting was short, and it was doubtful that Rynoa would have even recognized her, it provided enough motivation for certain people to kickstart what would push her on the path she eventually chose. Some time around 982, she disappeared from Danarium. The source was an excursion into the nearby wychwood forest, where a man named Nehir had stumbled upon her. Nehir, having been given the task to find and kidnap new fighters by the Belial cult, would challenge and defeat her. Along with two others who had been there as well. What with having defeated them, Nehir would capture her, and drag her across the desert into the city of Nostvale to serve as a slave for the Belial cult. Cyano was not one to take this lying down however. And due to the fact that she was not quite happy with the Belial cult for enslaving her, began gathering information to use against it. It was this goal that drove her to create her oranization, The Illusionaries It was through the creation of The Illusionaries that Cyano managed to create a system for getting in and out of Nostvale without anyone realizing. This was helped along by the fact that, at the start of the organization, it boasted a good number of high profile members. These include 'Eredis Hirano, Balder Rosenberg, Veradun, Aster, '''and, oddly enough, '''Nehir. '''As well as a sixth, who's name is lost to history. Suffice to say, it was these first seven that started off what would grow into a continent spanning organization with contacts everywhere. Over the next few years of her life, Cyano spent them working against the Belial Cult, making deals, feeding information into Danarium through her contacts, and using the same to learn what all was going on, It was also when she began developing her method for a hybrid method of Runewriting. Notably, it is also around this time that her presence within the east began to drop dramatically. Perhaps, also notably, it was around the same time that Aster and Eredis began to spend their time within the east, only a few years before Eredis was named king of Nostvale. Nothing else of true note happened, until near the end of the '''Republic. Cyano had managed to get herself into the Custodians, and began to become a local name within Danarium for being one of the only Occultists with free reign to walk through Danarium with their occultic magic on display. Her organization had grown to include a large number of other people. And, had almost assimilated what remained of the Taldaran Legion. Her Hybrid method of Rune Writing was set to be used, and she had started work on fixing where her first attempt at a certain rune had failed. Tragically, it was around this time that she too fell. Though, she did not die without an impact. Before her death, she had hidden away a large number of her notes on various subjects. Everything from rune writing, to more powerful magics that she had encountered within her lifetime. With a majority of it hidden away in a cave within the Wychwood. The cave was raided many years after, leaving nothing behind but a few corpses. However, if one were to look, they could perhaps find other books written by her somewhere within Valmasia. Trivia * Cyano had a rune modified journal. A simple rune on the front allowed it to have an endless amount of pages, with the ability to create a new one wherever it was needed. Suffice to say, this journal holds everything that Cyano had ever written about. That numbering, akin to '''Two Thousand' pages. '''One couldn't tell it held that many pages from looking at it however. * Cyano had once entered the Shining Sword Tournament. She lost within the first round, however it was discovered soon after she had entered while afflicted with a rather crippling disease. Despite not showing any outward symptoms. * Developed a hybrid method of runewriting. Utilizing the classical rune writing structure to provide extra power to the versatile, but weak Ink runes. It was this method that allowed her to develop a hellstorm rune that could teleport an inanimate object across vast distances usually far beyond the reach of normal hellstorm magic. (Though, she never could quite figure out how to transfer humans that far) *Possibly convinced the father of her child to throw himself into a Giga Yokai's mouth. Possibly. This isn't fully confirmed,